It is generally known to provide conductor lines and cables or cable bundles, e.g. electrical cables and/or fiber optic cables, in the floor area of the passenger cabin of passenger transport aircraft, to supply power and data to various electrical connections or receptacles provided in the passenger seats, as well as to entertainment and information systems integrated into the passenger seats. Thus, various data and power supply lines must be laid out throughout the cabin, as a particular example, for the passenger entertainment system (PES) or for power supply lines for the electric power outlets for connecting laptop computers or other portable personal electronic devices. The lines or cables in this regard are generally laid in cable channels that run along the passenger cabin floor and are either visibly exposed or merely covered by the floor carpeting. In addition to the longitudinal or lengthwise cable runs in the area of the seat mounting rails, it is also necessary to provide a transverse or crosswise cable run for the cabling of each individual seat group. In this context, each crosswise cable run extends from a connection module in the area of the dado panel, that is to say from the wall paneling or trim directly adjacent to the floor within the aircraft cabin. With such a cable layout, the occurrence of crossing cables also arises.
The typical conventional manner and system of laying out the various cables and lines as described above, using typical conventional cable channels, is relatively complicated, time consuming and costly, allows freely exposed and thus unprotected cable lines, and cannot be flexibly adapted to meet the requirements of an improved seat cabling layout. Due to the ever-increasing improvements of the information and entertainment options being made available to passengers in each individual passenger seat, there is an ever-increasing number and complexity of data and power supply lines that must be laid out in the passenger cabin of the aircraft and particularly to each individual passenger seat. This demands improvements in the system of cable channels, conduits, or raceways and the like used for laying out the cables and lines.